


Hunt you Down, Eat you Alive

by dontsaycrazy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom Kenma, Rimming, Self indulgent porn because Power Bottom Kenma gives me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontsaycrazy/pseuds/dontsaycrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma knows how to get what he wants, and Kuroo has absolutely no complaints about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt you Down, Eat you Alive

     Living with your boyfriend has lots of perks. For example, being able to screw his brains out any time you want to.

     That’s what Kuroo is thinking right now, with Kenma sprawled on the bed underneath him, squirming and shaking while he sucks eagerly on his nipples.

     “You like that, kitten?” Kuroo asks with a raspy voice. He looks up at Kenma through half-lidded eyes, still teasing the tiny bud with his tongue. When Kenma doesn’t answer, Kuroo shoots him a tiny smirk, before biting softly on his nipple.

     “Ah, Kuro!” Kenma’s eyes flutter closed, as a high-pitched moan escapes his lips. Kuroo takes a moment to appreciate the sight of his boyfriend’s flushed skin and dampened lips, before reaching out to roll his thumb around Kenma’s left nipple.

     “You’ve always liked it when I touch you here,” he says in a teasing voice. He can feel Kenma’s chest raising and falling rapidly to the beat of his agitated breathing.

     Kenma cracks an eye open to meet Kuroo’s gaze. They stare silently at each other for a while, before the smaller body suddenly sits up. Sitting up too, Kuroo shoots him a questioning look, but his confusion quickly fades away once Kenma leans in to press their lips together in a rough kiss. Kuroo’s hands settle on Kenma’s waist, and he pulls him towards his chest to deepen the kiss. Kenma slides his tongue along Kuroo’s bottom lip, burying his hands amongst dark locks of hair.

     Kuroo opens his lips a little, allowing Kenma’s tongue to brush against his own. Their kisses are tentative at first, but they soon become heated and needy; teeth occasionally click together, while their lips dance against each other. They only break apart for Kenma to slide Kuroo’s shirt off, before they mesh their mouths together again, picking up right where they left off.

     “Kuro…” Kenma whispers when his boyfriend parts from his lips, only to start leaving hot wet kisses all over his neck and shoulder. He grips Kuroo’s shoulders, and throws his head back to expose more of his skin.

     “Mmm?” Kuroo hums against his collarbone, stopping to graze his teeth over the bony bump there.

     “I…” Kenma interrupts himself to let out a tiny moan when Kuroo bites him with a little less delicacy. He swallows thickly, and forces his voice out, ending up sounding more desperate than he intended. “I want you inside of me, Kuro…”

     Kuroo suddenly stills against him, with his lips resting over Kenma’s throat. Kenma pulls away to stare at him, brow furrowing slightly at his boyfriend’s sudden lack of movement.

     “Ku-?” he begins, but he is cut off when Kuroo wraps his arms around his tiny frame, and hugs him tightly.

     “God, Kenma…” he mumbles, resting his forehead on the smaller boy’s shoulder. “You should be illegal, I swear to God…”

     “Huh?” Kenma’s frown deepens slightly with confusion at Kuroo’s strange words.

     But every thought in his mind vanishes once Kuroo kisses him roughly, hot, and open-mouthed. Without breaking the kiss, Kuroo lowers Kenma into the mattress, until he’s hovering over him on his hands and knees.

     Kenma whimpers softly when Kuroo breaks the kiss, but a pleasant sound immediately escapes him when he starts to press warm kisses against the exposed skin of his neck and chest once again. Kuroo’s lips begin to travel down Kenma’s torso, stopping for a moment to lick and suck at his nipples one more time, before continuing their descent.

     Once he reaches the hem of his shorts, Kuroo swiftly slides them off Kenma’s legs, along with his underwear. Kenma gasps at the sudden exposure, and hurries to cover himself, but Kuroo quickly grabs his thighs and spreads his legs open.

     An embarrassed “Kuroo!” falls from Kenma’s lips, but it is completely ignored. Kuroo stares at him with hungry eyes, watching every movement with the utmost attention. His gaze falls momentarily on Kenma’s flushed cock, resting heavily on his stomach, and he leans in to lick a long, wet stripe along the shaft.

     Kenma gasps once again, but his voice promptly turns into a soft moan when Kuroo wraps his lips around the tip of his erection. With his hands still holding Kenma’s thighs, Kuroo begins to bob his head up and down at an excruciatingly slow pace, lapping and sucking at every inch of skin he can reach.

     Sweet moans and tiny mewls keep falling from Kenma’s lips while Kuroo works his lips around his cock with practiced skill. Their gazes lock together just as Kuroo teases the slit with his tongue, and Kenma throws his head back against the pillow.

     “Kuroo, come on!” he begs in a broken voice, and Kuroo can’t stop a small smirk from appearing on his lips at the wonderful sight of his boyfriend coming undone under his attentions.

     Everything about Kenma is begging him to stop the teasing and fuck him already: his agitated breathing, his pleading eyes, his hands gripping tightly onto the bedsheets… But Kuroo couldn’t care less, really. Not when Kenma looks so gorgeous like this, with his skin flushed and bristled, his pink lips parted, his back slightly arched, and his eyes so full of lust.

     So, Kuroo spreads Kenma’s legs farther open, and before the smaller boy can ract, presses his tongue flat against his asshole.

     Arching his back upwards and curling his toes, Kenma lets out a loud, high-pitched moan. Before he can catch his breath, Kuroo laps at his hole again, earning another delicious sound from the other boy. He doesn’t stop for one second, mercilessly twirling his tongue against Kenma’s asshole, sucking and licking wetly at the puckered skin there.

     A string of whimpers and incoherent words keeps falling from Kenma’s lips, doing nothing to placate Kuroo’s desire. If anything, the sweet sound of his voice seems to fuel him further, as he continues to eat him up with increasing delight.

     If he wasn’t so busy with remembering how to breathe, Kenma would definitely appreciate the sight before him. Kuroo’s black hair falls over his closed eyes, some of the longer locks reaching his flushed cheeks. Every once in a while, a low, needy groan resounds inside Kuroo’s throat, especially after a particularly loud moan from Kenma. But right now, as Kuroo finally presses his tongue inside of him, there’s no room for anything other than outstanding pleasure inside Kenma’s mind.

     “Kuro!” Kenma calls out, screwing his eyes shut, and raising his hips from the mattress. Kuroo immediately pins him back down, and swiftly pushes his tongue back inside of him. Kenma claws at the bedsheets and whimpers helplessly. He can feel himself falling apart under Kuroo’s tongue and lips, falling deeper into the pits of indescribable pleasure.

     With a wet noise, Kuroo gives one last lick to Kenma’s hole, before he pulls away, wearing a tiny smirk on his face. Breathing heavily, Kenma looks up at him through half-lidded eyes.

     “Look at you,” Kuroo says. He reaches out to brush a few strands of hair from Kenma’s forehead, which is covered by a thin layer of sweat. “You’re a mess, kitten.”

     Usually, Kenma would be bothered by the pet name. But right now, when he’s so impossibly turned on, each and every one of Kuroo’s actions can only stoke the fire that burns at the pit of his stomach.

     Without a word, Kenma wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, and pulls him down into a messy kiss. Kuroo reluctantly pulls away after a while, only to reach into the bedside’s drawer to retrieve a small bottle of lube. Meanwhile, Kenma leaves tiny, urgent kisses on his neck, his shoulder, behind his ear, and everywhere he can reach.

     Just as Kuroo is about to return to Kenma’s lips, the smaller boy suddenly flips them over. With a surprising display of strength, Kenma positions himself over Kuroo, straddling his hips with one swift movement. While Kuroo is distracted by the sudden turn in the events, Kenma grabs the lube from his hand, and quickly spreads a generous amount on his own fingers.

     Kuroo’s eyes widen when Kenma pushes two fingers inside of his own ass, still sitting on his hips. The long digits disappear into Kenma’s ass with impressive ease, probably because of Kuroo’s earlier attentions. Kenma’s lips fall open in a silent moan, and his eyes fall shut. Kuroo can only watch as his boyfriend fingers himself open. His hands are gripping Kenma’s hips with a little more force than necessary, fingers digging into the soft flesh there.

     Without a moment of hesitation, Kenma begins to move his fingers in and out of himself, mewling at the sensation of being spread open. He slowly opens his eyes, and fixes his gaze on Kuroo’s face. For a moment, he could’ve sworn he saw a hint of a smile on Kenma’s lips.

     Kuroo is unable to take his eyes off his boyfriend. And what a delicious sight he is. His eyes wander across Kenma’s torso, from his pert, pinkish nipples, to the gentle curve of his abdomen, and ending on his engorged cock. The boy looks absolutely _ravishing._

     Snaking one arm behind the curve of Kenma’s back, Kuroo sits up on the bed, and presses their foreheads together. Kenma brushes his kiss-swollen lips against his in the gentlest of kisses, but he backs away with a tiny gasp when he feels Kuroo’s long fingers brush against the ones that are already inside his ass.

     Kuroo’s lips find his again, before he slowly pushes his index finger inside of Kenma, along with the smaller boy’s digits. Kenma’s free hand flies up to grab Kuroo’s shoulder, his nails digging into the skin there. It doesn’t hurt, he thinks. If anything, it feels amazing.

     Kuroo searches for permission inside his boyfriend’s yellow eyes, before he begins to move his hand in time with Kenma’s, easily falling into rhythm with him. They do that for a while, and Kuroo makes sure to drink up each and every one of Kenma’s sweet, sweet sounds with a soft press of his lips.

     “Kuro,” Kenma whispers between kisses. “I’m ready.”

     Unable to find his voice, Kuroo only nods, and slowly retrieves his finger. Kenma does the same, hissing a little at the sudden emptiness. While Kenma slips off his pants and underwear, Kuroo reaches out to grab a condom from the drawer, and hastily rips it open to slide it down his throbbing erection. Meanwhile, Kenma squeezes a small pile of lube onto his hand, and then spreads it down Kuroo’s aching cock. Kuroo has to bite his lip to avoid a moan from escaping his lips; Kenma’s hand feels just too good after such a delightfully extended foreplay.

     With his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders, Kenma aligns himself over his boyfriend’s erection, holding it up with his hand. Kuroo has his hands on Kenma’s hips, and his eyes locked steadily on his. Slowly, carefully, he begins to lower the smaller boy’s hips on his dick.

     But before he can brace himself, Kenma suddenly slams his hips down, taking in Kuroo’s entire cock in one movement. They both arch their backs forward and throw their heads back in perfect unison, their mouths falling open in a silent scream at the sudden wave of pleasure that hits them both.

     “Kenma…” Kuroo chokes out, leaning forward to press their foreheads together again.

     Letting out tiny gasps and moans, Kenma wraps his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders, just as the other boy tightens his grip on his hips. He starts to move his hips slowly, rocking against Kuroo’s body in tiny circles. Kuroo sighs heavily and closes his eyes, and he begins to lose himself to the sensation of being completely buried inside Kenma.

     “You feel so hot inside, kitten,” he whispers hotly against Kenma’s lips, before kissing him softly.

     “Stop calling me that,” Kenma manages to choke out in between moans and whimpers.

     “Come on, I know you love it,” Kuroo says in that teasing voice of his. Kenma glares at him for a moment, before giving a sharp movement of his hips that manages to squeeze a moan out of Kuroo’s lips.

     They keep rocking together like that for a while, with Kenma circling his hips softly, riding Kuroo with slow, calculated movements. They’re beginning to fall into a shared rhythm, when Kenma suddenly raises his ass, and then slams down into Kuroo. A chocked moan escapes them both, and Kenma repeats the motion.

     He does that over and over again, quickly picking up speed. Kuroo helps him up with his hand, lifting his small body with ease, and then letting it fall to feel Kenma’s body engulf him in the most delicious heat.

     Kenma’s cock bounces between them, and Kuroo reaches out to grab it. But Kenma slaps his hand away, earning a surprised look from his boyfriend. Without any explanation, Kenma presses his hands against Kuroo’s chest, and pushes him down until his back hits the mattress. Kuroo is about to ask, but his mind forgets how to form words when Kenma slams his hips against his with renewed force.

     Kuroo watches in a daze as Kenma bounces on his cock, with his lower lip buried between his teeth in an expression of pure and utter pleasure, and his back arched forward to hover over him. Kenma’s hands are still on his chest, and he slowly moves them to run his thumbs over Kuroo’s nipples. He watches carefully as Kuroo groans and throws his head back, and then softly pinches them between his fingers.

     “Fuck, Kenma, that feels good,” Kuroo mutters behind gritted teeth, and Kenma lets a tiny smile play on his lips at his boyfriend’s pleasant reaction.

     He continues to bounce freely over Kuroo’s body, until he suddenly thrusts his hips up to meet his movements. A sudden, intense pleasure runs through Kenma’s body, and escapes between his lips as a loud cry.

     “There!” he exclaims, screwing his eyes shut when Kuroo repeats the movement over and over, effectively sending wave after wave of strong pleasure to travel across every corner of Kenma’s body.

     Soon enough, their movements become uncoordinated and erratic, as the speed of their hips increases. Both of them are gasping for air, and letting out loud groans and moans. Kenma grits his teeth when he begins to feel himself teetering on the edge of pleasure, about to lose himself in the perfect movement of Kuroo’s hips, his low voice when he groans and whimpers, the feeling of his fingers digging into his skin…

     “I’m- I’m coming!” he chokes out, and Kuroo responds by increasing the speed of his motions.

     It takes one, two, three more thrusts until Kenma is coming, throwing his head back and crying out in pleasure, while hot strings of cum spurt from his cock, to fall on his and Kuroo’s torso. Kuroo comes not even five seconds later, groaning low in his throat, and digging his nails into Kenma’s hips.

     They are left gasping for air and clutching to one another, until Kenma collapses on top of Kuroo’s chest. The taller boy wraps his arms around him, and then begins to run his hands up and down his back in a soothing motion. They focus on regaining their breathing and evening their heartbeats for a while, until Kuroo’s voice breaks the silence, tinted with a smile that he doesn’t bother to hide.

     “You were pretty into it today, huh?”

     Kenma raises his head from Kuroo’s chest to glower at him, before looking away with a mumbled “Shut up."

     Living with your boyfriend _definitely_ has a lot of perks, Kuroo thinks.


End file.
